Resident Evil Sealed Fate OC Military Record
by BrianHansen.Abernathy
Summary: This is basically the overall OC Outline I and my friend came up with, I tried to put into the form of my own version of a Military Record. Please Read and Review, (we only own the OC) Will update as i go.


Resident Evil Sealed Fate: Character Archive Record 1134250z

Name: Annie Zira Von Krista

Project names: Project Zoey/ Project Serpent

Nicknames: Princess, Anne, Zoey, Bloody Phantom.

Age: 19

Eye/hair color:

Eye: Starlight silver, purple and ice soul blue bangs and highlights.

Hair: An icy crystal blue, mercury liquid silver ringed with gold.

Height/weight:

Height:

Weight:

Family Ties

Father: King Ian Zira Von le Krista (deceased)

Mother: Queen Emma Le Snow Zira Von Krista (deceased)

Sister: Princess Chloe Marie Snow Von Krista (deceased, Died in womb) (Entity Status)

Casey Abernathy:

Virus bonded

K-mart:

Virus Bonded

Infection Status

Status: Infected

Known Virus's –

T-Virus (15%)

G-Virus (5%)

Progenitor (5%)

T+G

V-Virus (Venom) (Rest)

Blood Bonded to Casey Abernathy and K-mart.

Known Powers

Venom

Serpent Reflexes

Fast Healing

Enhanced Attributes

Enhanced Intelligence

Entity

Skill Set

Tech Genius

Inventing, Experimenting,

Close Quarters Combat

R&D, Hacking,

Welding, Medical,

Stealth + Silent Combat

Gun Knowledge

Every Fighting Style

Infected Powers

CQC L.S.S. Specialist

Occupations

Child Soldier – 5 years Force Recon – 4 months  
U.S. Marines – 8 months

U.S. Special Forces – 3 months

U.S. Navy Seals – 2 months

L.S.S. Rookie – 7 months

L.S.S. Forces – 5 years

Umbrella Operative – Classified

Known Associates 

Project Alice

Status: Resistance Army Leader – Alive/infected

Whereabouts: Angela, Hawaii

Project Kill Jill

Status: Alive/infected – Resistance Soldier

Whereabouts: Angela, Hawaii

Claire Redfield

Status: Resistance Leader – Alive/infected

Whereabouts: Angela, Hawaii

Chris Redfield

Status: Resistance Soldier- alive

Whereabouts: Angela, Hawaii

Luther West

Status: Resistance Council Member - Alive

Whereabouts: Angela, Hawaii

K-Mart (Dahlia Case)

Status: Terrasave founder, Resistance Operative – Alive/infected

Whereabouts: Angela Hawaii

Casey Abernathy

Status: Terrasave Founder, Resistance Operative, Infected

Whereabouts: Angela

History

Princess Annie Zira Von Krista is the princess of an island kingdom that had been used as a testing ground by umbrella for their twisted experiments. She managed to escape the island when she was 3 but somehow made it to Afghanistan, and was kidnapped by a no name terrorist cell and brainwashed into a child soldier, but what they didn't know was her sister kept her from being brainwashed entirely. When Chloe died, her soul linked with Annie's making her an entity; she can help Annie at times. For 5 years she was a child soldier then a black box military unit called The L.S.S. came in and usually they just kill every enemy. She was the exception Major James Levena adopted Annie as his own. She spent one year in Therapy without knowing about the L.S.S. then she enlisted into U.S. Navy Seals for about 2 months where she was already respected at the age of 9 she was a strategist and medic mostly. Then she transferred to U.S. Special Forces for 3 months where she learned a lot about guns and hand to hand. Her Instructors found that she excelled faster and farther than most in Hand to Hand Combat, So she was mainly sent in for close range riot containment or mob containment and sometimes scouting missions. Then she Transferred into Force Recon. She got some shit for her age and size, but she quickly put that to an end with Her hand to hand skills. She spent 4 months in Force Recon, and she once again excelled in Silent Combat or Stealth. She was deadly when it came to Recon Ops. After 4 months she transferred finally into The U.S. Marines. By the time she got there she was nicknamed the Queen of Fights or Riot Queen because of her Hand to Hand CQC skills. After spending 8 months in the U.S. Marines she had learned almost every form of Fighting there was, and knew just about everything when it came to guns and strategies and how to survive. She was then Recruited into the L.S.S. By her adopted father into the most feared L.S.S. Squad, Phantom Squad, they were a legend among the other squads. She Spent 7 months as a rookie then was finally a full-fledged L.S.S Soldier for 5 years. The squad had been wiped out by umbrella and she was kidnapped and place under control and sedation and then experimented on. What umbrella didn't expect was that by wiping out the squad every other squad would hunt them down. Even when the Apocalypse happened the other squads kept on hunting them.

Weapon Kit

Completely Illegal Military Top of the line grade completely Custom 3 option built in bayonet/launcher assault rifle

Single-Shot, 3-round Burst, Fully Automatic  
Built in Bayonet/Built in Single Shot Grenade Launcher

Dual Magazine Chamber/ or Triple Magazine Chamber

Custom Handgun/ Bow and arrows (custom Arrows)  
Removable Built in Silencer

Custom Triple Magazine Chamber

Removable Custom Scope (Anti Emp)

3-Round Burst, Single Shot.

Custom one of a kind Blade/Custom Black super lightweight Titanium Sheath

Magazine Chamber / Trigger

5 Shots per magazine

When the Trigger is pressed a shot from the magazine will be used, and the Speed and Cutting Force of the bleed is quadrupled.

Easy to Reload and Use

Cleaning Kit comes with

6 Blade Magazines on Each Thigh

Just reach down grab one slide it into bottom of the hilt and there you go instantly ready, when a magazine is emptied the magazine just slides ride out and then you can reload.

The Blade has 2 Holes in the top of the blade completely to the other side of the blade, with Tiny Slits lining the whole inside of the holes.

Some of the bullets contain a gas or smoke of some kind, and when fired, the gas or smoke is released from the slits.

Allowing one to cover yourself in smoke or gas (Annie is immune) The Smoke can also be blown as you spin while nonstop pressing the trigger so it'll leave behind a good way to cover your escape.

The Sheath (custom)

Super Lightweight Custom Titanium Made

12 Hidden Magazines in the sheath, so when you run out you can use them 3 of which are not regular.

The Sheath locks the blade in until its ready to be used and only the wielder's Blood can unlock it, at the top of the sheath there is a small sliver sticking up, when holding the sheath, cut your skin on the sliver and the blood will flow into the locking mechanism allowing the blade to be drawn.

Clothing

Lightweight Custom Made White Kevlar Tank top

Super lightweight Reinforced Custom Made Black Kevlar Cargo Pants

Titanium Lined Reinforced Super lightweight Black Custom made Kevlar Combat Boots

Super Lightweight Kevlar Fingerless Gloves

Special Custom Tech Sunglasses (Night vision, infrared, and others plus normal)

Black L.S.S. Made Army Hat (erased Symbol)

Black/red Custom made cool aired Kevlar Motorcycle/ Combat Jacket

Essentials:

Clothes

MRE'S

Sleeping Bag

Water

Fire Starting Kit

Medical Kit:

Advanced Antibiotics

Bandages

Field Medic Supplies

Medicine

Burn Ointments

Surgical Supplies

SAMS Splints

Blankets

Ammo Kit:

10 Custom Handgun Magazines

15/20 Custom Assault Rifle Magazines

24 Blade Magazines

12 Knives

20 Custom Varied Arrows

A Pack of Custom made Grenades

Survival Kit:

Fire Starter Kit

Welding Tools

Sleeping Bag

Tent

Hunting Knives

Axe

Motion Sensors

Custom Hunting Rifle

Communications Kit:

Custom Anti EMP Measures GPS Unit

Custom Anti EMP Measures Satellite Comp.

20 Custom Special Signal Emitting Super Small Sticky Tracking Beacons

Land Vehicle:

Custom Built Army Transport Truck and Trailer.

The Truck is made out of a few layers of reinforced Steel, bulletproof Class on the inside and outside.

The Trailer, is a miniature control center, it's got a few things that would rival umbrella's tech. (curtsey of L.S.S. Forces)

The Trailer Has 3 super like computer screens on the inside that are hooked up to a 100% camouflage system, with Case of weapons and ammos lining tables, and a state of the art security system with Autopilot


End file.
